Melting
by everywheresky
Summary: "Why is there a D when it's fridge, but not when it's refrigerator?" Bella and Edward question the world, and it's high-larious.


**After reading BuzzFeeds "19 Stoner Questions That Will Make You Think Maybe You're High Right Now" I had an idea and wrote it down. Thanks to my sister from the same mister meaganm4j for all your help. **

**Not beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns it. **

* * *

><p>"It's <em>puff, puff, pass<em>, bitch!" Alice squawks at me.

I know the etiquette of joint sharing, but when my best friend is busy taking a selfie I take an extra hit.

Rolling my eyes, I take my fourth hit. "Here," I say holding the smoke in my lungs. Alice takes the joint and I lean back, loudly exhaling when my head hits the bed.

A minute later, Alice is nudging my leg. "B," she says, waving the joint in my direction.

"I'm good." I smile and tap my feet to the beat of the music blaring from down the hall.

Alice shuffles through the top drawer of her dresser after stubbing out the joint, hiding it with rest of her stash.

Her parents are out of town— again. And her brother, Emmett, is throwing a party— again. Although, is it really a party? Does four people, plus two holed up in a room, constitute a party? Giggling, I grab my phone and ask Siri the question that's circling my stoned mind.

Siri's useless answer doesn't help at all.

"You're whack," Alice says with a laugh and lies down next to me.

"Crack is whack." We have a stare down, or should I say squint down, both trying not to laugh.

"ALICE!" Emmett screams bursting through the bedroom door.

Alice screams and flails and winds up on the floor. My laughter turns to snorts and I swear I might pee my pants.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett. Don't ever do that again!" she says through labored breath. "What do you want?"

"We're going down to the beach, want to come?"

Alice looks to me for approval. I nod, she nods, and then Emmett nods. We're going to the beach.

Five minutes and a whole bottle of water later I'm mostly cotton mouth free and Alice and I head out the front door.

"Dude, when did it get dark?" Alice looks around like she's never seen the night before.

"Ali, how stoned are you?" Emmett asks as he locks the front door.

"This many," she says laughing and flipping the bird.

My feet seem to melt to the sidewalk as we walk to Emmett's Jeep.

"It's happening again." I look to Alice, my eyes wide.

"Bella, for the hundredth time, you aren't melting!"

Did I mention melting is something I often think is happening to me when I'm high? Well it is, and now you know.

Emmett laughs as I watch my feet with each step I take. "Hurry, the F up, B," he says jokingly.

When I notice Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, is already in the front seat I put on my best 'I'm not stoned face' and open the back door of the Jeep. Rosalie is sweet, but sometimes I get the impression she doesn't like Emmett's little sister and friend tagging along with them.

"Who are you?" I ask the bronzed hair guy who is in my seat. He's looking down at his phone and not paying me any attention.

Emmett cranks the engine and no one seems to notice I'm not even in the vehicle yet. Alice is behind the driver's seat, Jasper—Alice's long term crush and Emmett's friend— is in the middle, Emmett's driving, and Rosalie is sitting shotgun. Then there's this guy in my seat.

When Alice invited me over today she said Emmett had his friends and girlfriend over. That usually consists of Jasper, Mike, and of course Rosalie. This guy is definitely not Mike.

"C'mon B, get in." Emmett looks back at me with a 'what's the hold up' scowl.

Pointing to bronze guy, I say, "There's no room for me."

"Sit on his lap, it's like a five-minute drive." Emmett stares at me.

Alice is paying no mind. Just chatting it up with Jasper.

"Fine," I huff. "Can I sit on your lap?"

He finally looks at me. "Yeah, go ahead." He smiles and I notice his green eyes. Maybe I'm stoned, but I swear they sparkled. I release my hair from behind my ear to hide my face and my blush.

It's awkward but I finally manage to actually sit on his lap. He shuts the door for me and Emmett starts to back out the driveway. The force of reverse pulls my back against the bronze guy's chest. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, get comfortable," he says, his lips close to my ear. His breath on my face tickles my insides.

A hundred years seem to pass as Emmett navigates out of the neighborhood. I'm aware of every breath I take and alert to every body part pressed against this guy.

"What's your name?" I ask, pulling my hair away from his face. I should probably know a strange guy's name _before_ sitting on his lap.

"Edward. Yours?"

"Bella." I smile and then jerk forward when Emmett slams on the brakes.

Edward wraps his arm around my chest before I hit the seat in front of me. I'm reminded of _Dora the Explorer—Seat belts, so we can be safe! _Not wearing a seat belt while sitting on a guy's lap I don't even know is not safe. Probably in more ways than one.

"Jesus, fuck, Emmett!" Alice yells.

Rosalie and Jasper laugh which makes Alice cross her arms and pout. She's a pouter.

"Don't be like that," Jasper says uncrossing her arms. She smiles and all is forgotten.

Emmett apologizes for stopping short. Apparently the guy in front of him didn't plan on running through the yellow light.

Edward's arm lowers to my waist and gently pulls me back to his chest. "You okay?" he asks, his arm still around me.

I smile and nod.

Emmett turns up the radio and I lean my head back on Edward's shoulder and close my eyes. Edward's fingers lightly tap out the beat to _Sail_ on my hipbone. Each pulse reverberates through my bones and sends shivers down my spine.

My body is melting into Edwards and I don't think that's the pot talking.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Edward tells me.<p>

My eyes flutter open and the smell of the ocean invades my senses when he opens the Jeep door. When my feet hit the pavement I stretch my arms above my head. Sitting in one spot for _twenty minutes,_ not five as Emmett had said, leaves me feeling pretty stiff.

We all head toward the fire pit where a group of people is already hanging out. During the summer it's typical for a bonfire party to be going on at any given point. Emmett and Rosalie quickly mix into their group of friends all home from college.

Jasper offers a drink to Alice from the keg and the smile on her face tells me she's in heaven at the thought of hanging out with him all night. She's been crushing on him for just about forever. He's always been nice to her, but tonight the way he's looking at her makes me think the feeling may be mutual.

Edward lingers, looking like he's not sure what to do. I'm about to ask him if he knows anyone here, but before the words are out of my mouth he beelines for the keg.

I mix and mingle with friends from school. Answering the typical 'how's your summer going' questions. My buzz is waning so I search for Alice and her pot.

No luck.

After grabbing a drink I head over the to the boardwalk. On my way I see Alice and Jasper smiling and talking by a sand dune. She waves when she notices me and gives a knowing smile and a nod. Game on for her and Jasper.

Sitting, I dangle my feet over the edge of the pier and sip from my cup. The low crash of the waves lulls me. Closing my eyes, I'm lost in my thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice startles my calm.

When my eyes open, Edward is taking a seat next to me before I can even answer him.

"Hey." He smiles and it radiates through his whole face.

My heart skips a beat. "Hey."

Pulling a joint out of his pocket, he asks, "Want some?"

"Yes." I grin when he lights it up.

We _puff, puff, pass_ in silence until the joint is so little it's burning our fingers. My buzz and lazy smile is back when he flicks the bud into the ocean.

"Do you know anyone here?" I finally ask my question from earlier.

"Besides, Emmett and Rosalie, no." Keeping his legs over the edge he lies back on the wood and looks to the stars.

Mimicking his pose, I ask, "Why are you here then?" He laughs, which makes me giggle. "Sorry, did that come out harsh?"

"Yeah, a little," he jokes. "I go to school with Emmett. My family actually lives in Port Angeles, so I figured I'd come visit him while I was home for the summer."

"That's cool." That explains why I've never met him before. "Sorry," I say, when my dangling foot brushes against his.

"No worries." His smile is crookedly cute when he looks at me.

We sit in silence for an indeterminate amount of time until I blurt out, thanks to the pot, "Do you think the sand is called sand because it's between the sea and the land?"

"What?" He laughs uncontrollably, and then deadpans, "Yes."

"I thought so. I always wonder stuff like that. Maybe more so when I'm high, but you know, I always have questions like that."

"Me too." He nudges me with his elbow. The touch of his skin on mine gives me the melting feeling again, but I don't panic. I welcome it.

Maybe it's because I'm high, but I can't stop smiling as Edward and me exchange our weird questions of the world. Or maybe I can't stop smiling because I notice how cute his smile is. Or how he smells like boy soap and talks animatedly with hands.

My body is tingly, as we have seemed to scoot closer together, our shoulders touching.

"How old are you?" he asks me.

"Seventeen. You?"

"Nineteen. How long have you been seventeen?"

His question makes me laugh. "What does that even mean?"

"You know, did you just turn seventeen?" he asks with a smile.

"I'm not jail bait," I word vomit and he laughs. "I'll be eighteen next month."

Turning on his side and propping his head on his elbow, he says, "Good, then I don't have to be afraid to do this."

My eyes go wide when his face is less than inch from mine. He wants to kiss me? This very attractive bronze haired boy really wants to kiss me?

Noticing the look on my face, he pulls back a little. "Shit, I guess I should've asked. I thought we had something going. I was wrong?"

The look on his face is priceless, like I just crushed his whole world, which makes me smile. "You can kiss me." I blush.

"You sure? I mean you looked so shocked." He starts to pull away even further, when I grab the back of his head.

"Yes," I say, pulling his lips to mine. Eyes still open, we stare at each other for a second with lips pressed together.

His eyes flutter closed and I follow suit. His lips burn into mine as he slowly takes my bottom lip into his mouth. When his tongue grazes my lips, my mouth opens without hesitation. Our tongues melt together gently, making my whole body feel feverish.

My eyes open when he pulls away. We smile at each other and when he brings his mouth back to mine, it's neither slow nor gentle. Our lips crash together as if they've waited their whole lives for this moment.

Our lips stay locked as we maneuver and scoot around the pier until he's on top of me and I can feel him hard between my legs. I squeeze my knees into his hips and he groans into my mouth at the friction it causes between us.

His mouth moves across my jaw and down to my neck. My breath comes in spurts as he licks and sucks at the tender skin beneath my ear. Roaming my hands up and down his back, I can't help but shiver when his hand snakes down my side, grazing my boob, and then down my thigh. Our bodies lean to the side together like we've been doing this for years and his hand stops on my ass.

Our lips meet again when I pull his face back to mine. My hips jerk up into his when he nibbles on my bottom lip. His hand tentatively goes between my legs. Giving permission with a nod while we kiss, he palms me over my shorts. Achingly slow he moves my shorts enough to touch me over my panties. I wince in pleasure at the feeling.

"Fuck," he moans into my mouth.

His hooded eyes stare intently at mine when he breaks our kiss. Licking my lips, I keep his gaze when his fingers slip under my panties. My lips part with a moan when his finger circles my clit slowly. My skin is on fire from his touch. Hot and melting.

My hands roam to his chest and then down to his jeans. I'm reaching into his pants when we're startled out of our make out session.

"Bella! We've been looking for you. We're gonna head back to the house," Alice says with raised eyebrows.

"Hey bro," Jasper coughs out, trying not to smile.

Edward tries to discreetly adjust himself when he stands. It wasn't very discreet and causes Alice to giggle into Jasper's arm. Which then brings to my attention that they are holding hands.

Edward and I exchange smiles the whole way back to the Jeep. This time it's not awkward when I sit on his lap and I immediately lean back on his chest. He places a kiss on my shoulder when he wraps his arms around my waist.

* * *

><p>Back at the house we all scrounge around the kitchen for food. Rosalie slaps Emmett on the chest when he makes a crude comment about eating his hotdog.<p>

We all end up in the living room after sating our hunger. Emmett pops in a movie, and I smile when Edward sits next to me on the couch.

When the credits roll, I stretch out of my spot from under Edward's arm. Looking around the room I see that we're the only two left.

"Well I guess I'm gonna head to bed," I say to Edward. "Are you staying the night too?"

"Yeah, too much baking to drive," he says with laugh.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight" He smiles.

Heading into the bathroom, I do my business and brush my teeth. Alice's bedroom light is off, so I quietly open the door and tip toe into the room.

I've just kicked my shorts from around my ankles when I hear a moan.

"Alice?" I whisper.

"Shit!" Alice clicks on the lamp on her nightstand. "Um, can you sleep in the guest room tonight?" Her face is flushed and there's definitely a large human sized lump under the covers between her legs.

Without an answer I head back out of the room making sure to shut the door behind me. Giggling to myself I open the first guest room door next to the bathroom.

The room is very dark and I blindly walk to bed. Pulling back the covers, I get into the bed. I can't help but scream when I feel something touch my foot.

"Bella, it's me," Edward responds to my scream.

"Oh my God. You scared the crap out me."

He laughs. "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly expecting anyone to come in here."

"Sorry, I can go." My eyes finally adjust to the dark. Edward is wearing only his boxer briefs. I don't want to go. "Alice and Jasper are in her room."

"No, you can stay." He lies back down and pulls the covers over him.

I do the same and we lay in the darkened silence for a few minutes.

"If you think about it, there are more nipples in the world than people," Edward says.

I laugh. "You're right. But why are you thinking about nipples?"

"I guess I was thinking about earlier…" he trails off.

"You didn't see my nipples."

"No. But I wanted to." His voice is low.

"Oh." It's all I can say before Edward scoots closer to me and puts his lips on mine.

He rolls on top of me and the only thing separating us is our thin underwear. I can feel the heat radiating from us.

He stops kissing me long enough to ask to take off my shirt. It's quickly thrown to the ground when I say yes. Our bare chests, and lips, are pressed together and my skin is on fire from his touch.

I'm panting when he breaks our kiss and scoots down my body.

"You're beautiful," he says with a smile, staring first at my chest and then into my eyes.

"You are too," I respond.

We both share the same goofy smile for a moment. Mine is replaced with a moan when he gropes my boob and licks across my nipple. Continuing to palm my left, he moves to my right. His tongue slowly circles my nipple, hardening at his touch. Going back and forth between the two, he licks and sucks hungrily.

Running my fingers through his hair, I pull his face back to mine. Our tongues quickly meet and my hips buck at his hardness when he settles between my legs again.

Grabbing my ass he pulls me even closer into him and grinds his hips into mine. The pressure hits just right and I can't help the 'fuck' that escapes my lips.

Our bodies and tongues groove together and the intensity become too much. I reach for his boxer briefs and try to inch them down. He breaks our kiss.

"You sure?" he asks between breaths.

"Yes." I nod with my answer.

Getting up on his knees, he pulls my panties off first. He moves slowly. I stare at the rise and fall of his chest as he finally gets them off and tosses them to the floor. His eyes never leave mine when he gets off the bed and takes off his boxer briefs.

He finally breaks my gaze as he rummages through his own clothes on the floor for a condom and I mouth 'fuck' to myself with the image of his dick fresh in my mind.

"You okay down there?" I ask.

He's mumbling under his breath. "Aha!" he exclaims, holding up the square package.

Practically jumping on the bed, he kneels between my legs. Wrapping both my hands around him, I stroke him and his eyes fall shut with pleasure. When he opens the package I stop and watch him sheath himself.

"I really like you," he says after lining himself up with me.

I smile. "I like you, too."

"I just don't want you to think this is all I wanted…"

Shaking my head I pull his face to mine and kiss him. He enters me slowly and I gasp when he fills me completely. He pulls back and gradually thrusts into me again. Nuzzling his head into my neck, he kisses with each push. I claw at his back as he increases his pace.

Our moans are muffled when our lips meet again. Sloppy, hungry tongues push together with each thrust. We're lost in the moment. I'm melting into him. Our skins burning together like nothing before. I'm falling, falling and then exploding. He sucks my tongue as my walls tighten around him.

"Oh God, Bella," he whimpers before he releases into me.

Our bodies still and there's no sound except our breathing. Our hearts thump together with each breath we take.

He rolls off of me when our breathing returns too normal. I hear the snap of rubber when he pulls the condom off and tosses it to the floor. Note to self: clean this room thoroughly before Alice's parents get home.

Pulling me to him, he kisses the top of my head when I rest it on his chest. The room is once again quiet as we lie together and I trace lazy circles on his stomach.

"Who knew what time it was when the first clock was made?" I break the silence.

Edward's laughter shakes my head and makes me laugh as well. We go back and forth with our weird questions until the sun starts peeking in through the window and we can barely keep our eyes open. He kisses my lips and whispers goodnight.

"Good morning," I whisper back.

His breath evens out quickly and I snuggle closer. The world stops and I melt with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
